Descubiertos
by Yakii-586
Summary: Marinette sintió una fuerza atrayéndola y en segundos supo en qué dirección correr.
1. Chapter 1

Chefmembert

"No puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando… No de nuevo" Marinette tocó un timbre y en seguida bajó del transporte, acababa de notar que Tikki no se encontraba en su chaqueta, ni en su bolso, ni en un rincón cercano. "Ay, no…" desesperada comenzó a caminar de prisa por las calles de regreso a la escuela. Ya había pasado que Chloé se llevará a Tikki creyéndola un juguete. La joven empezó a crear escenarios poco favorables en su imaginación representados por garabatos de buena técnica. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a su amiga?, ¿y si ya no podía transformarse nunca más en Ladybug?, ¿qué pasaría con los parisinos?, ¿qué pasaría con Chat Noir? Un animal de tres metros escalado la Eiffel se dibujó en sus pensamientos y luego escuchó el rugido…

"¡Marinette!"

"¡Ahhhh!" gritó la chica modificando la dirección de su columna a una posición erguida "¡NO, NO, NO!

"Marinette, mujer, cálmate" Alya también se había bajado del transporte, extrañada de la conducta de su mejor amiga. La tomó por los hombros esperando que no se volviera a echar a correr, ya le había costado trabajo alcanzarla "¿Qué te paso?" le cuestionó.

"Yo, yo" La peliazul pensó sus palabras. La ayuda de Alya podría venirle bien, pero tendría que hacerlo sin exponer demasiado su identidad secreta "Yo perdí un monito" comenzó a explicarse "Es roja, con puntos negros a la cabeza y algo así de pequeña" expresó la medida entre sus manos "Es muy importante para mí, es… es…" rascó su cabeza buscando la frase adecuada "Es un obsequio de mis padres" observó el rostro desconcertado de Alya y agregó con rapidez, ligeramente avergonzada "De la infancia, claro, je".

"¿Y lo traías en tu…?"

"Bolso, sí"

"¿Y tú lo traías por qué…?"

"¡La niña que cuidó! Lo escondí en el bolso para que no lo tocará y olvide sacarlo antes de ir al colegio" aclaró con astucia, no podía creer que su amiga hiciera tantas preguntas.

"De acuerdo…" dijo Alya no muy conforme, ofuscada.

"¿Me ayudarás?" Rogó a la morena.

"Cuenta con eso, amiga" respondió ya repuesta. Verdad o mentira la historia del juguete, si era importante para la joven de coletas ella auxiliaría.

…

"¡Agh, Sabrina!, no molestes, no me interesa ver que te encontraste" Chloé se quejó con ambas manos en las sienes "Mejor búscame algo para este dolor de cabeza, ¡no lo soporto!" señaló masajeando el espacio de sus huesos temporales.

"Oh, está bien, Chloé" la joven asintió mientras bajaba su bolso a una mesa cercana, allí teniendo el objeto que quería mostrar a su amiga "Preguntaré en recepción por analgésicos" indicó sujetando un teléfono fijo.

"Será mejor que vayas personalmente y así también me dejas descansar"

"Oh… Bien, ya regresó" dijo con eficiencia y cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

Chloé se dirigió a uno de los sofás que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa proponiéndose descansar en él mientras esperaba a que Sabrina regresará. Se recostó con lentitud y cerró los ojos en el acto. A menos de un metro de distancia, Tikki la observó desde el bolso entreabierto de Sabrina, espero impaciente unos segundos y saltó del accesorio en cuando pudo. Afuera y en el aire, cuido de no hacer ruido. Marinette también había dejado el bolso abierto, iban tarde para alcanzar el autobús, siempre estaba la opción de esperar el siguiente, pero cuando pesó que podría alcanzarlo la chica corrió, en la persecución Tikki no pudo aferrarse más a la bolsa ni a Marinette, cayó rebotando en el suelo porque no pudo volar con el temor de que alguien la viera, instante después las manos de Sabrina la sujetaban y la metían al otro bolso por donde llegó al hotel de Chloé.

Unos toquidos en la puerta la alertaron, la criatura roja se dejó caer al suelo por debajo de la mesa. Chloé lo escuchó y volvió a quejarse. ¿Sería Sabrina?, ¿pero si no le ha demorado nada? Los toques sonaron de nuevo. ¡Pero qué le pasaba a Sabrina solo tenía que entrar!

"¡Agh, ya voy!" se levantó y siguió hacia la puerta. En el suelo junto a una pata de mesa Tikki rogó para que la rubia también saliera del cuarto junto a su amiga. Pero no era la pelirroja, era un mayordomo. "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Disculpe, señorita. El señorito Adrien se encuentra aquí"

"¿Qué?, ¿ya llegó? ¡Agh, por qué no avisaste antes!" Golpeó el piso con un pie, en una rabieta. "Además que son esos golpes, para eso hay teléfono".

"Ehm, disculpe, y creó que el teléfono está mal colgado"

"Mhm, Sabrina tonta…"dijo recordando a la chica como la última que tocó el aparato "Bien, entra y arréglalo. Cierras la puerta al salir, ¿de acuerdo?" Su mayordomo asintió. "Bien, Adrien-Boo, cariñoooo" gritó, alejándose.

El mayordomo entró dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba el medio de comunicación, lo colocó bien y en una mirada rápida y auditora llegó a Tikki. Tikki se puso rígida mientras el sujeto la levantaba y la colocaba en el sillón. Después de eso el trabajador salió y la pequeña soltó un suspiró pesado.

…

Alya y Marinette llegaron de nuevo al colegio, pasaron por las instalaciones donde Marinette recordó ver por última vez a su _juguete_ , recorrieron la parada del autobús una y más veces, no encontraron nada. Deprimida y muy preocupada, Marinette se sentó sobre las escaleras de la entrada al colegio, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Alya que seguía de pie estaba por sentarse con su amiga cuando miro a Rosita y a la chica punk salir de la escuela. Pensó que los conserjes eran los únicos en la institución, no sabía que aún había alumnos dentro.

"¡Chicas!" les llamó Alya.

…

"No puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando… No de nuevo" Tikki recordó la vez en la que Chloé la confundió con un juguete y pensaba donarla. Esta vez no fue Chloé si no su amiga y no la donarían o eso pensaba… ¿Qué más daba? No era Chloé, pero estaba atrapada en la habitación de Chloé porque su mayordomo había cerrado con seguro. No podía a travesar aparentemente era muy denso "¡Ahhhh! ¡NO, NO, NO!

¿Cómo haría Marinette para encontrarla si ahora ni siquiera había visto?

…

"No seas tontito, Adrien-Boo. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a explicar?"

"No, creo que no" dijo en un tono aburrido, tenía la palma de su mano izquierda sosteniendo su cara.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Q-que no será necesario, Chloé. Lo entendí" sonrió amistoso, no se había dado cuenta de cómo le contestaba y ahora se sentía ligeramente apenado con ella. En su chaqueta Plagg resopló y el rubio tuvo que dar una palmada hacia su pecho esperando que su pequeño amigo entendiera que tenía que ser más callado. "Solo que no creó que a mi padre le guste, ya sabes cómo es" Era una excusa a medias.

"Mhmm, ¡podríamos buscar la forma!"

"¿Sí?" A Adrien también se le había escapado esa respuesta, por ningún motivo quería formar parte de las ideas de la rubia. Carraspeó un poco, esperando que ella no lo notara indispuesto. Entre su ropa Plagg se ponía mucho más inquieto. "¿Me disculpas?, creo que debó ir al baño"

"Por supuesto, cariño. Aquí espero".

El joven Agreste se levantó de la sala y caminó con prisa. Entretanto la rubia observó sus uñas pensando que lucían perfectas.

…

"¡Plagg!" No llegó al baño, se metió a un almacén que vio solitario. "¡Cálmate! Vas a lograr que te descubran"

"Ah…, relájate niño" dijo flotando a su lado sin preocupación alguna "Nadie va a descubrirme. Mejor preocúpate en pensar como harás para zafarte de tu rubia amiga, no creo que quieras que Ladybug de pronto te vea salir con la hija del alcalde de París" Plagg rio y flotó a otra dirección. "De por sí no te hace caso, imagina si ahora tienes _novia_ " volvió a reír revoloteando con gracia.

"Ja-ja-ja, Plagg" dijo Adrien algo irritado, pero en el fondo le dio la razón. "Además realmente no creó que a mí padre le guste, así que supongo que tendré que ser claro antes de que me meta en problemas".

"¡Así se habla!" el _gato mágico_ voló alto, con anticipación había notado un aroma de su agrado y ahora estaba dispuesto a buscarlo. Afinó su nariz. "¡Lo encontré!" saltó a uno de los estantes donde abrió una caja. "Queso, exquisito queso camembert" se deleitó.

El rubio rodó los ojos, su amigo no tenía solución "Vámonos, Plagg"

"Vete, tú. Yo aquí me quedó"

"No."

"Si me sacas me pondré más inquieto" advirtió "Y si me dejas prometo portarme bien"

Adrien no creyó que fuera una simple amenaza, pero tenía un problema "¿Y si necesito transformarme?"

"Relájate, no hemos tenido akumas en tres días, apuesto a que será una semana tranquila"

Adrien temió que tuviera razón, ya comenzaba a extrañar mucho a su Lady.

"Vamos, adiós- adiós".

…

Tikki uso el mecanismo para la ropa sucia y llegó a planta baja, estando allí trato de orientarse pero no pudo, desilusionada se sentó en la orilla de un enorme cesto y se puso a meditar. Comenzaba a darle hambre, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer? Si sus poderes y los de su protectora estuvieran más desarrollados tal vez pudiera llamarla, Marinette debía traer los miraculous puestos. ¿Qué tan cerca estaría su protectora de encontrarla? Tal vez si estuviera cerca necesitaría menos energía para intentarlo y con algo de suerte lograrlo.

Escuchó unos pasos, sintió miedo y se ocultó entre la ropa. Con un poco más de atención notó que no estaban tan cerca. Con timidez se acercó a la puerta y se asomó, pensó que sería un empleado al que quizá podría seguir a la salida y no, en su lugar vio a Adrien saliendo a dos puertas de la suya. Lo dudó, pero pensó que si Adrien no veía a Ladybug como Marinette y solo veía a su Kwami, pues no afectaba, era obvio que su compañera de lucha tuviera un Kwami, ¿no? Sí, era perfecto porque él sabiendo su existencia mejoraba cualquier escenario, él la ayudaría, que suerte que Tikki conocía al chico detrás de la máscara de gato.

Lo intento pero esa puerta tampoco pudo abrirla y el chico se alejaba. ¿Ahora qué haría? Ya estaba sintiéndose débil. Recordó una cosa, minutos antes estaba pensado en comunicarse con su protectora a través de sus aretes, Adrien no era su protector pero era poseedor del miraculous de la destrucción. ¡Eso era! La pequeña se esforzó en concentrar su energía, cuando sintió que no podía reunir más envió una señal.

…

Por un instante el anillo del rubio brillo, Plagg salió de la caja de queso, los aretes de Marinette no se iluminaron pero ella sintió algo en su pecho.

…

"Tu anillo" comentó Sabrina que había llegado junto a la rubia "Brillo"

"¿Qué?" Adrien estaba llegando dese el almacén y se asustó por el comentario, pero al ver el anillo no vio nada.

"Seguro fue reflejo de la luz" comentó Choé desinteresada, entregándole de vuelta a la pelirroja el vaso con agua que le trajo junto con el fármaco para su dolor de cabeza.

"Quizá…"

…

Plagg salió de la caja seguro de que era una señal de un Kwami, fue tan débil y tan corta que no pudo distinguir de cuál de todos sus colegas venía, pero se daba una idea de dónde buscar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a su compañera sentada en el suelo, luciendo severamente cansada.

"¡Tikki!"

"Hola" sonrío brevemente, satisfecha de ver a su compañero.

"¿Así que ya podemos hacer eso de nuevo?"

"Ladybug y no muy bien" Tikki intento volar, Plagg la detuvó "Sabes que nuestro poderes regresan a la par del desarrollo de nuestros protectores".

"No lo hemos intentado, pero seguro mi protector y yo ya podemos con eso" dijo la criatura negra, con un aire de arrogancia parte de su personalidad.

"Dudo que tú y Adrien puedan" estaba débil, pero siempre era bueno bromear con él.

Plagg primero se ofendió y segundos después se dio cuenta "Espera, ¿por qué tú sabes la identidad de Chat Noir?"

"Por eso supe que estabas cerca. El maestro confía en mí" Notó la pregunta _¿por qué no en mí?_ de su compañero antes de que lo expresará en palabras "Tu eres descuidado y eres un chismoso" fastidió divertida.

Plagg se quejó, ¿en serio, descuidado? ¿Él? ¡Oh! "Tengo que traer galletas", Plagg salió volando hacía el almacén donde estaba el queso asumiendo la probabilidad de también encontrar galletas.

…

Marinette se relajó, sería la nueva información o sería esa cosa que acaba de sentir en su pecho, un presentimiento, la joven no podía ver a su pequeña amiga, sin embargo podía asegurar que estaba bien, lo sabía, no importaba cómo solo el hecho de que lo sabía. Además ahora también sabía quién la tenía capturada, se lo dijo un maestro y ya estaba en camino junto a su mejor amiga Alya.

"Ya voy Tikki… de nuevo…"

…

Plagg apenas sacó las galletas cuando un ayudante de cocina entró al almacén, había sido a tiempo. Fue con su amiga y ella empezó a comer. Cuando terminó su porción de galletas se sintió mucho mejor.

…

En la cocina iniciaban los problemas. El ayudante de cocina entró informando que no había más del queso camembert que ocupan ni ningún otro queso. Se inició un pleito entre los almacenistas, los chefs y los de administración. Ningún queso camembert solo desaparecía. La culpa cayó sobre la chef jefa de cocina, madre de Alya, que con el enojo se hizo vulnerable a un akuma.

Con unos nuevos poderes la madre de Alya se hizo llamar "Chefmembert" y atacó a las personas que la habían culpado.

…

Cerca de la recepción Sabrina, Chloé y Adrien escucharon los primeros gritos y no tardaron en observar a un montón de empleados escapando del hotel. Adrien llevó a las chicas a un lugar que parecía más seguro y les ordeno que también escaparan. Sabrina le pregunto a donde iría él, el rubio no supo que decir solo la ignoro y corrió hacia el almacén.

"Se lo dije" alegó, deseando que realmente el glotón de Plagg siguiera comiendo queso.

…

La creadora de Ladyblog llegaba al hotel acompañando a su amiga que buscaba su juguete. No pudo ocultar la emoción de sentirse en el lugar adecuado cuando observo el caos formándose.

"Oh, cielos. Oh cielos" dijo emocionada "Ajusta tu cámara, amiga. Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán aquí"

"Eso espero…" respondió ella por debajo del tono habitual, bastante preocupada.

…

"¡Plagg!" entró directo a donde lo había dejado y nada, se frustró "¡Plagg!"

"Acá estoy… guerito" Le hablo a su espalda, Tikki se aleja sin ser vista por el rubio tenía la misión de encontrar a la peliazul.

Adrien se transformó y fue a donde el villano se encontraba.

…

Marinette miró a Sabrina junto a Chloé cuando estás salían del hotel. No había tiempo para buscar otra forma por eso se dirigió hasta ella sin titubeos. La pelirroja confirmo el testimonio del maestro y le explicó que estaba en su bolso y que su bolso estaba adentro.

"Ya escuchaste, el bolso está adentro, tendrás que esperarte" dijo Chloé. Pero Ladybug no podía esperar, apenas vio la oportunidad Marinette se escabulló hacia el hotel.

…

"¡Wow!" el héroe envió su arma para rescatarla "Eso estuvo muy cerca, princesa" dijo tomando su vara de regreso.

"¡Chat Noir!"

"Sí, princesa" su tono el mismo tono engreído de siempre "¿Sabes, la salida está en dirección opuesta?"

Marinette sonrió divertida "Yo sé hacia donde está la salida pequeño ga…" ¡No!, soltó un grito interno, estaba contestando como Ladybug, pero aún no estaba transformada, ¿se puede ser más descuidada? "Es decir, y-yo, yo…." Aquí iba de nuevo el estilo Dupain Cheng. "¡Cuidado!" Señaló al frente un enorme queso dirigiéndose a ellos.

El de traje negro desplegó de nuevo su arma para protegerse y proteger a su compañera de clase. La joven aprovechó el momento para seguir su camino.

"¡Princesa, la salida es por el otro lado!" le gritó el héroe. La peliazul se hizo de oídos sordos.

…

Tikki flotaba por uno de los pasillos pensado en un plan, acababa de comer y sus energías estaban recargadas. Si había un villano probablemente Marinette estaba cerca. Era cuestión de que intentará una vez más llamarla para que se rencontraran lo más rápido. Volvió con los pasos que hizo en el cuarto de lavado y envió la señal.

El anillo y los aretes de los protectores se iluminaron. Chat Noir se distrajó un poco, ¿así que Sabrina tenía razón?

Marinette sintió una fuerza atrayéndola y en segundos supo en qué dirección correr. En breve observó a su kwami flotando.

"¡Tikki!"

"¡Marinette!"

Se abrazaron. La heroína necesitaba que Tikki le explicará lo que acababa de hacer, pero ordenó prioridades. Primero tenía que transformarse.

Corrió de vuelta para encontrarse con Chat Noir ya en su traje rojo "¿Me extrañaste?" cuando él estaba por responderle, fueron atacados "¿En serio? ¿Queso?"

El héroe se encogió de hombros, en el fondo estaba apenado por la culpa.

"Bien, gatito. Acabemos con esto"

…

Alya entró y reconoció a su madre, supuso conocer donde se ocultaría el akuma y se lo grito a los héroes. Tuvo razón, con los ataques especiales de los elegidos solo tardaron un par de minutos en chocar sus puños. Victoriosos, se separaron como de costumbre.

Sin la transformación Marinette se acercó a Alya, Adrien se acercó a Chloé y a Sabrina. Los héroes continuaron el día con sus identidades civiles.

…

"Espero que te guste" En la panadería la joven peliazul ofreció un bocadillo a su amiga en agradecimiento.

"Me encantan las cosas que preparan aquí" declaró saboreando su refrigerio. Marinette le sonrío amable.

"Hija, al fin llegaste" dijo su madre entrando al departamento, la adolescente se sonrojo.

"Mhm, nos entretuvimos rescatando el juguete de Marinette"

"¿Un juguete?"

"Sí, la muñeca roja que le regalaron"

"¿Roja?" La señora Dupain intentó hacer memoria. Vio a su esposo entrar y preguntó "¿Regalamos una muñeca roja a Marinette?" La joven mencionada agitó los brazos desde su asiento.

"¿Un tren?"

"Muñeca, cariño"

"Oh, fue hace mucho tiempo" La peliazul interrumpió, con una risilla nerviosa "No importa. Descansen papis" Ofreció un beso a ambos y los condujo fuera de esa habitación. Desde el comedor Alya la observó con interés.

"Mentiste"

"¿Qué, yo? No…" Claro que sí, pero no lo admitiría.

"Marinette…" Alya obviamente no le creyó y la miró astuta "Ya sé tú secreto"

"¿Secreto? ¿Yo? ¿Cuál secreto? ¡No!"

"Tú aún juegas con muñecas" sonrió satisfecha. La menor de los Dupain parpadeó "Oh, pequeña niña tierna" jugó con los cabellos de su fleco "No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo, soy tu mejor amiga" aseguró "Ahora, tengo que irme"

…

En la mansión Agreste, Plagg le explicaba a Adrien el motivo por cual su anillo había brillado.

"¿Así que por eso se iluminó?"

"Sí, cada vez se acerca más el momento"

"¿Momento, Plagg?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¡explícate!"

"Ladybug no es la única que se hace fuerte, también los otros miraculous y los otros protectores"

"¿Hawkmoth y yo?"

"Y los otros, no creó que tarden en aparecer"

"¿En serio?" El rubio sintió emoción de conocer a los otros elegidos que explicaba el libro que había perdido.

"La Gran Batalla se acerca" dijo la criatura, Adrien notó preocupación en sus palabras, jamás lo había escuchado en ese tono. ¿Tan malo era? "Hay algo importante".

…

"¿Dices que podré sentir la presencia de los Kwamis?"

"Sí" Tikki explicaba la energía que Ladybug había detectado para encontrarla.

"Entonces, ¿podré encontrar a Hawkmoth?"

"Bueno, no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo ahora. Aún llevará tiempo para que puedas dominar eso"

"¡Pero lo encontraremos y sin Hawkmoth no habrá más akumatizados!"

"Ehm… sí"

"Tikki" A Marinette le preocupó el tono con el que lo dijo "¿Es bueno, no?"

"Podrías llegar a sentir la energía de un Kwami cerca, incluso sin transformarte incluso sin que ellos, sus protectores, se transformen" Tikki se recostó en la cama "Te digo, no será inmediatamente, pero se acerca"

"¿Y el problema?" indagó.

"Je" Tikki sonrió nerviosa "No eres la única elegida con ese poder. Hawkmoth también podría estar desarrollando la habilidad ahora mismo"

"No"

"Alguien podría sentir tu presencia en un civil o tú la de alguien. Esto es una competencia".

* * *

XD Es un drabble, bueno, lo era. Ya tenía tiempo que no me pasaba esto, lo iba agregar al otro drabble que publique ayer, pero me descontrolé y me salió más largo por lo que he decidió darle su propio espacio. Sobre todo porque ya tengo la otra parte vagando en mi mente, no he escrito nada pero ya anda flotando por allí.

Esto también nació del reto de MISSP0TAT0S. Es el día 3: Uno de los Kwamis son los protagonistas.

Los invitó a leer mi pequeñez "El día en que Adrien descubrió el secreto de Marinette" que debe andar más atrás (este es un random muy activo) y plis déjenme un review aunque sea solo digan hola, no sean así, ándale siiiiiii. Búsquenme en wattpad con el mismo seudónimo.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Saludos gatitos y mariquitas.


	2. Chapter 2

Pecelator y el nuevo miraculous, primera parte.

"¡Eres la mejor, Marinette!" Alya afirmó entusiasmada al ver el nuevo diseño que su amiga había creado para el Blog escolar. La página lucia más fresca con la combinación de colores que Marinette le había dado y con supervisión en la calidad que ella misma otorgaba al contenido, Alya estaba segura de que en poco tiempo tendría más seguidores. Ambas se encontraban frente al computador en la habitación de Marinette. La luz del día entraba por una ventana iluminando el espacio, habían quedado allí justo al final de la escuela y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces "Gracias por ayudarme con esto".

"No es nada" aclaró la joven peliazul con una mano tras su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba algo apenada por los constantes elogios de su amiga, pues consideraba que Alya estaba exagerando el logro, por otra parte ella se sentía muy feliz de las reacciones de su amiga. La morena no espero más para teclear en su teléfono y en seguida compartió la nueva imagen a través de sus redes sociales, estaba segura de que al día siguiente en el colegio todo mundo hablaría del nuevo _look_ de la página. "Bueno…" La joven de coletas iba a dar un comentario cuando la alarma en su propio celular comenzó a sonar. Las miradas de amabas chicas se dirigieron al aparato.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer?"

"Je, bueno… en realidad sí"

"Bien" Alya sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila del piso, no pasaban de las cuatro por lo que no era tarde pero ella también tenía pendientes "Ya me has ayudado mucho, te dejo, amiga"

"Gracias, Aly" La acompañó a la salida del cuarto "Te veré mañana"

"No, gracias a ti, chica. Te veo mañana" dicho esto salió de la habitación y Mari cerró la puerta.

.

.

"Estás tarde"

"Bueno, la última vez tú llegaste tarde y yo no dije nada"

"Oh…, entonces, ¿es venganza, mi Lady?

"No"

Chat se levantó de una jardinera en la terraza desde donde había estado esperando la llegada de la heroína. En realidad no llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola, pero hoy llevaba antojo de ver a la joven cruzarse de brazos y hacerle un puchero, se le estaba siendo un vicio. Desde las nuevas noticias se había dado tiempo no solo para el patrullaje por las noches sino para un poco de entrenamiento en las tardes.

"No sé si creerte" picó, caminado despacio alrededor de ella, expectante de sus movimientos.

Ladybug lo siguió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros "Eso es problema tuyo"

Chat sonrió un segundo después, entretenido en la gesticulación de la joven. ¡Allí está cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco el ceño! Marinette lo notó e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada tan intensa que él le daba optó por apartarle la mirada, tenía que lograr que Chat Noir dejara de hacer eso, la estaba haciendo sentir vulnerable, descubierta…

"Debemos darnos prisa" solo esas palabras y su compañero recordó que en un rato tenía clases de piano y aún no comenzaba la tarea del colegio.

"De acuerdo, Bugaboo" se apresuró "¿qué tal si te giras y yo escapo?"

Por consejo del kwami de la buena suerte, en días anteriores, aunque con mucha duda, Marinette dio una visita al maestro Fu y al pequeño Wayzz. Desde que conoció la existencia de ambos las preguntas sobre la historia de los Miraculous se habían multiplicado, la ojiazul había deseado saber todo desde el primer encuentro entre ellos, pero no se dijo mucho. En el primer encuentro, tampoco hablaron tanto sobre el libro que les entregaba y había tomado de su compañero Adrien. Apenas se había podido enterar de que el maestro Fu fue quién la eligiera, apenas se habían presentado y mencionaron cosas que de hecho Tikki ya había explicado. Marinette dudo en que pudieran ayudarla en esta nueva ocasión, mas Tikki la convenció de que sería diferente. La ojiazul estuvo muy ansiosa de que en su segundo encuentro por fin le dieran información.

Marinette inicio preguntando sobre el libro que de todo era lo que más le causaba curiosidad, justo al mismo tiempo la criatura roja interrumpió y contó lo sucedido en el Grand Hotel. La ojiazul hizo un mohín con su boca hacia Tikki por la intromisión. Por supuesto, eso también le era importante pero pensó que no había razón para ser tan grosera. Cuando el Kwami rojo termino esto fue lo que respondió Wayzz:

"Marinette, como Ladybug hay muchas cosas que desconoces y tienes que saber. Como el Kwami de la sabiduría es mi deber orientarte a la par del conocimiento de mi portador. Pero no podemos decirte todo en un día. Paciencia, Marinette.

Lo que acabas de experimentar es una detección de energía y es un acto muy importante en la misión de una Ladybug.

Todo ser vivo posee energía, pero a diferencia de un ser común aquellos que poseen un miraculous están más conectados con ella y pueden llegar a desarrollarla con eficiencia; no solo eso, como portadora de un miraculous tu energía y la de tu Kwami se unen, tienen comunicación y se retroalimentan. Por esa causa todo lo que tu Kwami pueda ofrecerte es proporcional a la energía interna que posees. Si tu energía crece la de tu Kwami también y con eso obtienes más poderes. También es la clasificación de tu energía la clase de poderes que liberes del Kwami. Tú deberás aprender todo conocimiento y cada técnica alrededor del tema; a manejar tu energía, a fortalecerla, a controlarla y deberás aprender a detectar la de otros y clasificarla.

Debes saber que la energía negativa como la de Hawkmonth se alimenta muy rápido y se contagia con mayor velocidad; ni el maestro ni yo dudamos en que ahora mismo él este entrenándose para fortalecerse y obtener ventaja, pero es más valiosa una fuente positiva a una negativa. Tienes que mantenerte tranquila, tu corazón puro es la diferencia entre triunfar y…"

"Wayzz" La criatura verde podía tener la información que quisiera, pero podía ser tan torpe e imprudente como el Kwami felino. Fu lo sabía y había tenido que intervenir al ver el rostro asustado de Marinette, era cierto que ella tenía que enterarse de muchas cosas, pero ¿cómo mantendrían a una adolescente tranquila dejándole caer tanta responsabilidad? "Marinette no estarás sola"

Marinette no necesitaba tanta energía para sentir a Tikki por la conexión que existía entre portadora-kwami, pero sí necesitaría apoyo para otra técnica. Fu advirtió que de principio la transformación sería necesaria y determinó que dado los recientes acontecimientos Ladybug estaba lista para un entrenamiento y que debían iniciar de inmediato; así asignaron un horario a la azabache donde iría al local y recibiría instrucciones de meditación, combate y algún nuevo dato. Fu tenía el conocimiento de que los miraculous del Yin y Yang poseen una conexión especial a diferencia del resto, con toda seguridad para la joven la energía de Chat sería más sencilla de detectar y viceversa, seguramente para ella sería la primera en sentir después de la de Tikki.

Chat Noir aún no estaba en contacto con el maestro ni con Wayzz, al enterarse de esto Ladybug protestó en nombre de su compañero que pese a cualquier cosa ellos eran un equipo, pero el argumento que le dieron era que él no estaba listo todavía para recibir tal entrenamiento.

Fu no le explicó la conexión a la adolescente solo le dio la razón de mantenerse junto a Chat. Wayzz estuvo nervioso de las decisiones de su maestro, para él resultaba más sensato decirle a ella de una buena vez que detrás de Chat estaba Adrien y no esperar a que sola lo notará, Fu lo ignoró categóricamente esa opinión y continuó con sus instrucciones, él pidió a la heroína de ojos azules que se apoyarán aunque su compañero no estaba listo no quería decir que tenían que excluirlo; para lo que explicó un ejercicio en una especie de juego de niños.

Ella cubría sus ojos y dejaba que Chat se escondiera, contaba el tiempo y luego iba a buscarlo, la variante entre un juego de escondidas cualquiera y el de los superhéroes se marcaba en que para buscarlo la dueña del amuleto de la suerte se concentraba en encontrar la energía que el gato expedía de manera inconsciente. Chat para volverlo más interesante, una vez que se sentía detectado daba huida, iniciando una persecución mientras se desplazaba con agilidad por todo París.

Adrien no había tenido una infancia normal así que encontrarse jugando a las escondidas y un poco de policías y ladrones junto a Ladybug resultaba muy divertido. Aunque de principio estuvo reticente ante la idea, para ella en realidad no resultaba menos, también era divertido salir de cacería de un gato escurridizo.

Ladybug sitió la energía de su colega en la siguiente calle, formó un plan, como lo detectaba en el suelo ella iría por el aire, unos minutos más y se dejó caer sobre él, aprisionándolo. Muy sorprendido Chat desplegó su vara y se apoyó de ella para no perder el equilibrio. Unos segundos más y ambos héroes cayeron al suelo, estallando en risas.

"Me rindo"

"Oh, ni aguantas nada" dijo ella, riendo aún más. Se quitó de él y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"Me rendí, pero no dije que quisiera levantarme"

"¿Planeas quedarte allí?"

"Ven conmigo"

Ladybug rodó los ojos y retiro su mano "Tú quédate allí si quieres…"

Chat Noir soltó una carcajada.

"Solo"

"No, así no" El joven apoyo sus manos en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba para ponerse de pie y actuar más serio. "Bien, mi Lady, esta vez hiciste menos tiempo, creo que hemos progresado. ¿O has hecho trampa?"

"No hice trampa"

"Genial, porque entonces sí tenemos buenas noticias. La próxima acordaremos la hora y no el lugar de encuentro para que me busques" guiño el ojo.

"Esa parece una buena idea gatito" respondió la chica del traje rojo, al momento sintió debilidad y se sujetó del hombro de su compañero para no caer. Ya había pasado antes, de hecho antes más bien si caía. La advertencia de Fu acerca de que tendría que usar más energía propia para realizar otras técnicas era completamente cierta, Wayzz aseguro que con el tiempo experimentaría menos debilidad luego de usar una técnica de energía y que Tikki tenía razón al decir que llegaría el momento en que también lo lograría en su forma civil. Chat sujeto a su compañera preocupado de su semblante aunque ahora luciera mejor que en ocasiones pasadas.

"Ladybug" le llamó ante la mirada de varios parisinos que comenzaban a rodearlos, apresurándose en hacerla sentar por lo menos en la acera. Un golpe sordo se escuchó calles arriba y un domo azul apareció en paisaje, parecía estar cubriendo la calle donde un acuario de París se encontraba. Los héroes se miraron pensando en la misma causa, forzosamente se trataba de un akumatizado, el problema es que los pendientes de la heroína ya estaban avisando el final de su transformación. "Iré yo primero" señalo el joven felino partiendo a la dirección.

La joven con coletas se levantó y corrió a un refugió donde no hubiese problema al deshacerse la transformación.

"Marinette" Tikki se dirigió al rostro de su portadora, examinándolo.

"Estoy bien Tikki, tranquila. Necesito que comas tu galletas Chat nos espera"

La primera vez que tuvieron una práctica de ese tipo, Marinette no pudo ponerse de pie en seguida, al encontrase en el local del maestrto Fu se mantuvo allí un buen rato hasta sentirse mejor y cuando llegó a su casa no pudo más que dormir por el resto de la tarde. Si bien ahora soportaba más el flujo de energía, el rostro de su amiga seguía palideciéndose en la práctica. Tikki lamento que a diferencia de ella Marinette no pudiera recargarse comiendo galletas.

"En verdad estoy bien" La joven sonrió al kwami rojo que ya estaba listo "Tikki, las motas"

Del acuario si habían surgido el caos, Chat estaba teniendo problemas para atacar al domo que estaba creciendo más y más y cada persona que atrapaba era convertida en una criatura marina.

"¿Cómo vas gatito?"

"Todo bien" Un grupo de cuatro civiles fue atrapado ante los ojos de ambos héroes "Je, detalles"

Ladybug rodó los ojos, debía poner orden pronto o tendrían mayores problemas, ¿dónde estaba el akuma?

"Chat…"

"No sé, creo que es domo, ¿no?"

Ladybug tomo su yoyo y lo lanzo contra este, lo atravesó pero no hizo nada más, aparentemente su estructura es de agua.

"No funciona"

¿Y ahora qué? Por encima del domo surgió un sujeto alto y delgado, su piel de un tono gris oscuro, llevaba un traje con escamas verdes y azules, llevando branquias al cuello; semejaba a un pez. ¿Así que su lucha no era con el domo sino con aquel sujeto que apenas se presentaba? Su nombre: Pecelator. Y como el resto de los akumatizados este también iba por los miraculous.

La pelea dio comienzo, Pecelator lanzaba chorros de agua que debido a lo abundantes que eran resultaban en golpes fuertes para los héroes. Ladybug intentaba esquivarlos y el gato intentaba lo mismo porque fue imposible desviarlos con el bastón.

Corrieron juntos detrás de un camión, esquivar los ataques solo terminaría por cansarlos, necesitaban de un plan. Ladybug echó un vistazo al villano desde el escondite para buscar el akuma mientras Chat Noir protegía su espalda.

"No lo sé" Llevaba muchos pin al pecho y otros accesorios en su vestuario "Puede ser cualquier cosa"

"Pues tomémoslo todo" Adrien comenzaba a desesperarse y la primera advertencia que su anillo producía no le ayudaba en nada, su transformación dudaría poco y estaba en medio de la calle y con Ladybug debilitada.

"Hay una forma pero no sé cómo resulte" la joven de coletas mordió su labio inferior, solo tenía una oportunidad para intentarlo, su plan era concentrarse lo suficiente para hallar la fuente negativa en el nuevo villano, no tendría mucho tiempo después para atrapar la mariposa y purificarla, tenía que ser preciso.

El joven héroe miro a su compañera hacer una posición con sus manos, sus dedos índices se tocaron entre sí y el resto de su dedos se enlazaban, justo a la altura de su pecho; un aura rosa la cubrió de inmediato y sus coletas flotaron agitándose en la misma; un pesado suspiro salió de su boca y todo desapareció de golpe.

"Lo tengo" Chat sujeto a su compañera que parecía iba a desmayarse, "el akuma está en su zapato izquierdo…"

"Vamos por él"

"Sí. Pero… Chat" Ladybug sujeto al de traje negro. Tenía casi tres semanas en práctica, ella ya había sentido la energía de Fu, de Wayzz y la de Chat Noir, que eran energías semejantes pero no iguales, las reconocía. En su escáner había logrado captar otra energía que también llevaba semejanza pero en definitiva no se trataba de una conocida "Siento otro miraculous" su rostro denoto preocupación. ¿Sería que Hawkmonth estaba cerca? De ninguna manera ellos estaban listos para afrontarlo ahora mismo.

.

.

Aló, pequeñas criaturas. Me he tardado mucho con el segundo capítulo, je. Espero sus comentarios, saludos.

C:


End file.
